This invention relates to an expandable fishing lure with a flexible body.
As a conservation measure or out of personal preference some sports fishermen wish to avoid permanent injury or death of game fish. These fishermen receive sufficient satisfaction from securing the fish temporarily on the line and then playing with the fighting fish until the fish manages to release itself. A lure suitable for this type of sports fishing should be sufficiently realistic to attract the fish to strike while having the capability of temporarily holding the fish on the line after it strikes.
One approach to temporarily securing a fish is to provide an object on the end of the line which expands after it is received in the mouth of the fish. The expanded lure jams in the mouth of the fish and it is difficult for the fish to free itself from the lure. Expandable fishing lures are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,183,527 to Blodgett. U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,624 to Yakel shows an expandable fish hook adapted to catch a fish without permanent injury. This device incorporates a coil spring. A coil spring is also used in the fish hook shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,322 to Snyder.
A lure made from a soft, pliable, flexible material is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,844 to Hill.
Other expander-type fish lures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,913 to Pearson and No. 1,609,151 to Bruenig.